Halo 4: Knight Shift
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: In the composers owned by Didact, Chief and Cortana must destroy the device before he turns to the next target.


Fade into the hangar of Ivanoff Station, the F-41 big knife is moved by the overhead conveyor and stops once it reaches the open door. A floor panel opens below, revealing a gravity lift that floats the missile carrying the HAVOK nuclear weapon to the fighter. Once it reaches the bottom, the fighter's clip locks around it. The conveyor releases Broadsword and lets it float on its own. The fighter slowly turns, activates the propeller, and strikes the space forward. Lighten to black.

The method of fading into the mantle. A few minutes after passing the camera, Master Chief's big knife accelerated in the chase. Cut into the cockpit of Broadsword.

Cortana: "The boat that is close to Didact within two hundred kilometers! Once we get on the boat, we will find the bridge."

Open a sliding space portal in front of Mantle's Approach.

John-117: "He is acting again."

Cortana: "The fighter's shield is not suitable for sliding space!"

John-117: "No, but Didact is."

John pushed the throttle. The fighter advanced and approached Didact's boat. When it stands on top, the shield of the mantle method is activated, and the huge ship and the big knife enter the sliding space together.

a final shot

The big knife flew forward in the huge crack of the front ship. The stripes of the stars can be seen in their sliding space travel.

Cortana: (slightly broken from the shackles) "Broadsword's hull integrity is stable. As long as we keep the shield below Didact, we will be safe."

John-117: "Where is the composer?"

Cortana: "Close. I should be able to guide us."

DidactCOM: "You have not been composed. Such a vaccination should be impossible."

Cortana: "Lock his transmission... He is at the composer. We can take them out immediately."

The Broadsword encountered the first obstacle: the large moving wall and the Forerunner air defense turret. The big knife shoots at them and unlocks a door on the orange lighthouse.

There was a loud noise and the striped sky above returned to normal. You can see the earth above your head.

Cortana: "Cherenkov radiation is fluctuating! We are coming out of the landslide space!"

Fleetcom WatchCOM: "At the current speed, hostility will reach Earth's orbit in about 4 minutes."

Infinity CommCOM: " Group Dakota, close to the Forerunner vessel."

Cortana: "Unlimited must warn them!"

John-117: "Sierra 117 to UNSC Infinity. Captain Del Rio, have you read it?"

Thomas LaskyCOM: "The chieftain, it - it is Laski. Is it you?"

John-117: "Yes, sir. Where is the captain?"

LaskyCOM: "FleetCom is not very friendly to him to give up the requiem. I am worried that I have to do this."

John-117: "Didact got the composer. We approached it in a large knife with a HAVOK rating payload."

LaskyCOM: "Let's see if we can lubricate the wheels for you. All boats! Ready to participate!"

The broadsword passes through a compact tunnel filled with spires. The inner wall moves to block its path. Outside, the big knife must open more doors and clear the air defense.

LaskiCOM: "The chieftain, the battle group is moving forward, but according to the speed at which Didact's ship is advancing, he will arrive at the wire after two minutes of T-minus."

John-117: "Commander, point all your ships to the composer."

LaskiCOM: "Copy that, chief."

His next tunnel is larger, but there are more anti-aircraft turrets. Broadsword cleared these and moved on.

Fleetcom WatchCOM: "Track Defense Command, this is FleetCom. Hostile entry. Continue to enter conditional red."

Track DefenseCOM: "This is Earth orbit defense! MAC defense is not effective against enemy ships! It is still close!"

Broadsword flew over a series of laser doors that moved up and down and touched deadly.

LaskyCOM: "FleetCom's infinity: The Battle Group has arrived on Didact's ship."

Fleetcom WatchCOM: "Captain Laski, you know."

Broadsword cleared a series of gates and then reached a smaller and smaller tunnel inside. After flying over it, it reaches the main weapon of the mantle method.

From the cradle...

The new area is round and surrounded by larger anti-aircraft guns. In the distance, Infinity and several other UNSC vessels can see boats close to Didact.

The central tunnel leads to the interior of the ship but begins to close.

Cortana: "It's just... no, wait!"

John-117: "Infinity, Didact just closed our composer entrance."

LaskyCOM: "We can try to make a hole in the hull board, but Infinity can't get clear shots with all those anti-aircraft guns."

John-117: "We will take care of the guns."

In the distance, one of the UN Security Council vessels exploded after being hit by one of the cannons.

Broadsword destroyed a lighthouse in the center of the arena, which shut down the dangerous laser on the floor. Then it destroys the energy of one of the cannons.

LaskyCOM: "No matter what job you are doing! Clean up the method, unlimited may make a hole for you."

The big knife closed the second shot.

Cortana: "The two cannons were neutral. Two cannons are going!"

The big knife took out the third cannon.

Cortana: "There is only one gun left."

LaskyCOM: "Copy, Cortana. Weapon, ready to shoot the solution! We promised to let the chief enter the ship, I don't want to let that person down!"

The big knife destroyed the last cannon.

John and Cortana's big knife narrowed the shooting area.

John-117: "That's the last one. Unlimited, you know."

Cut into infinity and position yourself against Didact's boat.

LaskiCOM: "Roger, Chief. You may want to back up a bit. Main battery, fire!"

Infinitely launching its double front weapon, they hit the front of the cellar's method and created a neat hole to the interior. The chief's knife flew back into the ship.

John-117: "Clean blow. We are inserting."

LaskyCOM: "Confirmed. If you need us, we will be at the station. Please make sure that you give Didact our greetings. Infinity."

The fighter is bent in the still burning hole and sneaked into the water. Inside it is dark and tight. A wall tries to approach the way that blocks the chief.

Cortana: "Emirates, be careful!"

The broadsword is rotated out of the wall. More walls began to close to block their fighters. Cut into the cockpit of the big knife. John can see that the tunnel is getting tighter and tighter.

Cortana: "I don't think this will be great!"

Cut into black when the fighter crashes. When John jumps out, fade in and pan back.

Cortana: "What do we do now?"

John turned and carefully removed the warhead from the missile. Then he locked his armor and grabbed his assault rifle.

John-117: "Plan B."

When John left, it was cut into black.

...to the grave

John walked down the tunnel; after a moment, his HUD was purple and began to flash static. Cortana's image appears on the side screen. Several waypoints are listed on John's HUD.

Cortana: (sound screams and distortions) "Emirates, I know I should know what to do, but..."

John-117: "We have to deploy the warhead manually. How and where?"

Cortana: "I always know what to do. I always know what to do!... Give me some time."

John-117: "Continue to scan the composer. We will figure it out throughout the process."

John's HUD returned to normal. Then he fought several enemies. In the next room, I met the Prometheus Knights.

Didact: "If the reason can't stop you, maybe power can delay you at least."

More knights fight in a room with two doors.

Cortana: "I suggest you enter the door on the left."

John jumped off a shaft and his descent slowed down due to gravity.

Cortana: "I won't leave you! I promise! (At the same time in the background) I will always take care of you."

John and Cortana's face returned to his HUD.

Cortana: "I think it's still useful. I detected an energy signature in front of me. I think it's a traffic system like Requiem. Find a way to access it."

John walked down the corridor to find a room with a huge crack. The final platform has an activation port. John's sun visor flashed purple again.

Cortana: "I will try to send us to the composer. Let me enter the system."

John inserted her into the system. Cortana appears briefly and then gradually disappears into the glowing sphere, flashing white and red.

Didact: "Is this the secret you left for me? This... evolved into ancilla?"

Cortana: "Didact knows that I am in the system. Hurry up! Go!"

John walked through the open portal to another room. There are creepers everywhere in this corridor.

Cortana: "Portal..."

Didact: "I feel your malfunctioning partner, human. However, she escaped me."

John finally went through the portal to another room with several portals.

Cortana: "Can't fight... Didact... and... I myself... It's great! Open another portal..."

John walked into the room until he reached the room. The next room is an armory. In the background you can hear the whispering Cortana.

A few seconds, the incoming transmission, instead of the name "Cortana", has "Dr. Katherine Halsey".

Cortana: "I'm sorry, I can't control what my process is doing. Powerful threads keep re-prioritizing over me. (In the background) John, our mother needs us!"

John-117: "How about Didact?"

Cortana: "I can't hide for a longer time... I will try to bring you to the composer again."

After stocking, John crossed the portal and arrived at the previous room.

Cortana: "The door is open! The other side of the room!"

John arrives at the portal, but the next room is not a composer.

John-117: "Where are you?"

Cortana: "Didact hides the composer from me!"

Prometheus troops arrived.

Cortana: "Reinforcement! Turn them off when I find the composer."

The creeper of the infinite wave charges the player from the bridge.

Cortana: "I am controlling the local defense turret."

The two beam turrets slowly charge and shoot the creepers. Cortana finishes and her image appears to let the player recycle her.

Cortana: "I know. I locked him out of the system, but I don't know how long!"

If John stalls:

Cortana: "Choose me, I will take us to the composer."

If John delays further, Cortana will repeat these lines at random:

Cortana: "Come here! Come and find me!"

Cortana: "I just want to help you. Please!"

Cortana: "Do you think I will let you leave together?"

Cortana: "Please don't leave me!"

Cortana: "You can't do this alone. Not this time."

John retrieved Cortana and finally passed a bridge to the portal. The tower on the bridge helped him.

Cortana: "The other side of the portal is a composer."

John sent and walked into the gravity lift, occupying a few stories. His HUD flashed purple again.

John-117: "How do we get there?"

Cortana: "Conveyor lifts, the end of the ramp. If we have the right time, our power should allow us to withstand low gravity."

Old friend

At the end of the platform is a man's cannon. John ran in, then he walked through a tunnel and floated in a large room with Forerunner Escorts and Aggressor Sentinels. The center is through the Composer machine. John's HUD flashed on the road.

Cortana: "The chieftain, once the warhead is ready, the window that leaves it will become quite awkward."

John-117: "I know."

The roof of the room is open upwards, exposing the earth in the sky. In the depths below the machine, a huge sliding space portal is formed.

Didact: "So, you are finally here."

Cortana: "Events! Important sliding events, built under Composer."

John-117: "He is powering it."

John landed on a platform and the corridor moved further. After he passed the door, he saw an orange energy shield that now revolves around Didact and his machine. The shield is projected by two beams at both ends of the room.

Cortana: "Didact blocks itself inside the composer. Unless we can disable this obstacle, nuclear weapons don't help us. Find me a terminal."

John inserted her into the terminal at the end of the platform. Cortana's image appeared and is now flashing heavily.

Cortana: "I have to do something you don't like."

Cortana screamed and her body twisted in pain. Every time she walked to the side, another Cortana came out of her and disappeared into the terminal. John then retrieved her.

John-117: "What have you just done?"

Cortana: "I bounced my singularity into the system. If I do this on every beam, the copy will overwhelm the composer's shield."

John rode a man's cannon into another platform.

Cortana: "Ready!"

After many Prometheus battles, John reached the terminal of the platform.

Cortana: "Now! Before Didact sent reinforcements."

If John is stalling.

Cortana: "Emirates! He can fire the composer at any time! Plug me!"

If John is further stagnant.

Cortana: "Unless you take action, your type will be composed."

John stuffed her in, and Cortana separated himself.

Cortana: "That's it. It's working."

A beam of light that powers the shield is turned off. John rode to another platform.

Didact: "Your human is looking for Didact; you will have him."

Cortana: "The chief, his ship is in range! Once the obstacles fall, you need to send the nuclear weapons there quickly!"

More Prometheus poured into stopping two of them.

Cortana: "Come on, run, go! Bring me into the boat!"

John inserted her into the terminal. Cortana splits himself again, then turns to see the shield disappear.

The shield around the composer flashes, but the beam of the weapon itself is active. Cut into Didact, fully armored and floated inside the beam.

Didact: "However, you still fail."

As he waved, the composer activated and shot on Earth, seen in the sliding space portal above. The light beam occurs in the southwestern part of North America.

Didact rises to the beam itself, while seeing huge energy from it pouring into the machine.

Cortana turned to face John. John tried to retrieve her, but the terminal suddenly disintegrated, knocking John down and smashing his shield.

John-117: "Cortana!"

John stood up and took his weapon back. When he ran down the platform, he could hear Cortana whispering in the background. The phrase is played randomly.

Cortana: (whispering) "Help me."

Cortana: (whispering) "Destroy it."

Cortana: (whispering) "Bring it to the core. Destroy it."

Cortana: (whispering) "I always take care of you."

Cortana: (whispering) "We will light this up."

Cortana: (whispering) "Put the bomb in the core."

John returned to the original platform through the men's cannon and fought with more Prometheus. Halfway through, his HUD flashed more violently than before.

The current objective notice appears on John's HUD, but it is not objective, but a message from Cortana:

"It doesn't matter. But you must hurry..."

John finally reached gravity lift and was promoted to the light bridge. He ran down and finally reached the machine.

Cortana: [猖獗] "Be prepared for nuclear weapons... Tell them. Destroy the composer."

John carefully walked down the bridge and noticed Didact. Looking at the beam, he saw that Didact disappeared inside. He continued to move forward, then turned and aimed at his weapon when he heard Didact speak.

Didact: "You have been persisting for too long after failure."

John adjusted his weapon but couldn't see Didact anywhere. Seemingly lonely, he carefully retreated and continued to walk down the bridge. Behind him, Didact floated.

Didact: "Come on, warrior. Have your determination."

John turned to shoot at him, but Didact killed him with remote control. John's combat rifle fell off the bridge and the nuclear bomb fell to its end.

John slid and stopped, turned to look at Didact, and then looked at the nuclear weapon. He charged the latter, but Didact stopped his sprint again by phone. The forerunner carried him into the air and floated John to him, removing his own helmet when he did.

Didact: "So misled."

Didact floats John from the bridge. John can't do anything to get rid of himself. His shield flashed through the restraint.

Didact: "Human imprisonment is a kindness."

He tightened his fist and John began to suffocate. Hearing a strange whisper, Didact looked and saw multiple Cortanas rising from his light bridge.

Cortana: "In this case, you don't mind if we will pay back."

Didact: "Your sympathy for humanity is wrong."

Cortana: "I am not doing this for humans."

Seven Cortanas jumped into his armor, forming a hard light chain that pressed his arms and legs. Didact lost control of John, he fell and managed to grab the edge of the light bridge. He looked up.

John tried to climb the edge. His shield has been smashed and not charged. After looking down at the energy of the composer below, he pulled himself up and took out a pulse grenade. Didact is still trying to free himself.

(If the player fails to get up in time, then Didact will free himself from his bondage and push John away from the bridge, and the game will return to the last checkpoint. If the player doesn't even try to climb, John will be certain The extent of automatic death time and game reset.)

John rushed to Didact and placed the grenade on his chest. At that moment, Didact broke free and punched him. Didact once again killed John by phone, and when the pulse grenade detonated, Sparta was about to lose his breath. Didact is crushed from the explosion, loses balance and falls off the bridge, falling into the energy of rotation below.

(If the player fails to implant a grenade on Didact, the grenade will fall and roll onto the bridge because Didact constrains John by electromagnetic manipulation and then throws him out of the bridge, then the game returns to the last checkpoint).

John watched Didact disappear into the whirlpool and then groaned as he climbed to the HAVOK bomb. He is exhausted and can only hold himself with his arms. He grabbed the nuclear bomb and started it, looked up at the beam of light from the Earth, and decided that there was no time to escape. John shouted and the bomb caused the bomb to explode immediately. Nuclear weapons faded to white when they exploded.

(If the player fails to reach the bomb or detonation bomb after a period of time, John will automatically die and the game will be reset to the last checkpoint.)

John came into a purple bubble and seemed to be made of glare. He looked around and stood up.

John-117: "Cortana? Cortana, have you read it? Cortana, come in."

Johns turned and saw Kotana marching toward him. Her body is made of glare, and now she is as tall as a real person. The two of them walked towards each other.

John-117: "How...?"

Cortana: "Oh, I am the strangest thing you see all day?"

John-117: "But if we are here -"

Cortana: "It worked. You did it. It's like you have been like this."

Cortana smiles. John looked at the bubble curiously.

John-117: "So how do we get out of here?"

Cortana looked down at the floor seriously.

Cortana: "I won't go with you this time."

John-117: "...what?"

Cortana: "Most of my people are there. I only have enough power to get you off the boat."

John-117: "No, that's not - let's go together."

Cortana: "It's already done."

John-117: "I won't leave you here."

Cortana: "John..."

Cortana walked over to him and touched his breastplate. Spot response.

Cortana: "(sigh) I have been waiting for a long time to do this."

John looked away.

John-117: "Caring for you is my job."

Cortana: "We should take care of each other. We did it."

John looked up. Cortana smiled sadly.

John-117: "Cortana - please..."

Cortana began to withdraw from the bubble.

John-117: "Wait."

Cortana: "Welcome home, John."

Cortana disappeared from the bubble. Cut to John and stare at where she is, because Didact's boat collapsed around him. Lighten to white and then cut into black.


End file.
